A Day for Kai and Rei
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: A very usual day for Kai and Rei. What happened in their mornings, afternoons, dinners and nights? shounenai..yaoi? KaiRei.


Disclaimer : I own nothing of Beyblade, and I don't want to, because if I do own it, they wouldn't have those amazing series.. my brain couldn't process to make those series.

Warning : Shounen ai, yaoi. And bad grammar. Oh, anyway…

_**A Day for Kai and Rei**_

It was a perfect morning

All the Bladebreakers, except Rei, were in Takao's backyard. Kai had decided that this was a perfect morning to train. Perfect weather, perfect moods.. almost everything was perfect. So they all agreed to train while waiting for Rei to finish preparing their breakfast.

Rei stared at them through the kitchen window, smiling widely, before concentrating back to the carrot and knife in both his hands. He was ready to attack the carrot when suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms encircled his waist in a soft motion.

Rei chuckled when he felt someone's head rest on his right shoulder. He wiped his untied hair away from his other shoulder and mumbled, "Imagine what Takao and Max would say if they see you ran away from our training like this."

A soft "Hn.." is all Rei got. Rei laughed softly, he tilted his head to his right, and this time, he received a sweet, quick chaste kiss from the grey-haired boy who was embracing him firmly.

"Come on, Kai.. I can't continue with my task if you're clinging on me,"

Kai released his boyfriend, but instead of letting Rei go, he reached the nako-jin's black, untied hair and stroked it gently.

"Why don't you have it tied?"

Rei just smiled. Kai let those black strands fell one by one off his hand, before closing his distance with Rei again, this time to whisper against Rei's ear, "Ponytail or braid?"

"The one you like best."

Kai smiled, reaching Rei's silky hair in his hands again and started to braid it. Rei closed his eyes for a moment, before went back to the carrot again while Kai braiding his hair.

It was such perfect morning.

Takao and Max decided to interrupt their training and ran to the kitchen to see if their breakfast had ready. Takao was going to yell, "Rei, have you done, yet?!" when Max stopped him in front of the kitchen door.

The two boys stared at the two figures stood inside the kitchen. Rei was busy with their soup, meanwhile Kai patiently braiding Rei's hair. Both Takao and Max were aware that sometimes Rei closed his eyes, smiling, obviously enjoying Kai's touch on his hair.

Takao smirked. Max pulled him away from the kitchen door, grinning. "Looks like we have to wait a little longer for our lovely breakfast..."

"As long as they don't make us to wait all the damn day. I'm starving." Takao laughed. "Anyway, those two looks like a married couple. Don't you think so?"

Max laughed. "Yep. C'mon, let's get back to the backyard."

When Kai finished with Rei's hair, he stepped back, watching his masterpiece proudly. At the same time, Rei finished his task, and he turned to Kai, smiling widely.

"Thank's Kai."

Kai's hand reached out and pulled Rei into a warm hug.

"You're very welcome."

Rei smiled, buried his head into Kai's chest and felt the warmth enveloping him.

_What a perfect morning…_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
_

Spring afternoon is always beautiful for Kai. Especially when he spent his afternoon time in a vast, flowery field, lying on his back and gazing at the blue sky…

With Rei beside him, lying on his stomach, reading a book..

Silence. Kai loved this word.

He didn't know how long time had flown since he and Rei came to spent their afternoon together. But he didn't mind the silence at all, as long as Rei still holding his hand.

"..Kai.."

"Hn?" Kai didn't move his gaze from the sky. There was no answer from the black-haired boy, so he stayed still. His eyes fixed to the azure sky, his breath steady…

"..Love you.."

Kai startled. What's that.. all of a sudden?!

He turned his head a bit. "Rei..?"

And he saw his boyfriend had fallen asleep.

Rei's head fell on the book he was reading before, his phoenix eyes closed, and he obviously muttering something under his breath. His body had curled up like a sleeping cat, bit his right hand still holding Kai's left hand tightly. Kai smiled.

"..Yeah. Love you too.." Kai whispered, before letting his gaze back to the sky. Slowly but sure, he drifted into the world of dreams…

"…Kai.."

"..Kai, wake up…"

Kai stirred, lazily opened his eyes to meet those phoenix orbs above him.

"Kai.." the voice begged.

"I'm up.." Kai yawned, slowly sat up. Rei grinned.

"It seems we've lost track of time.. I think it's almost time for dinner. The sun is set. Look." Rei turned his head to the west. Kai's eyes followed him, both of them looking at the horizon. Orange and red layers spread out there, making a wonderful view to be saved in their memories.

Kai's eyes fell back to his side, and what he saw surprised him. Rei's hand was still held his hand. All along this afternoon? Even when they were asleep?

"..Rei.."

"Nnn??" Rei turned.

Kai stared into those gleaming phoenix eyes and found everything there. Warmth, care, protection, desire, love…

He smiled.

"Nothing. Let's go home."

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Dinner is the time for everyone to get together.

Dinner is time where Rei sat beside his boyfriend, laughing happily at Takao and Daichi's fight, enjoying delicious meal he had fixed for everyone. Dinner is time where Rei became aware of Hitomi trying to get Kai's attention. Dinner is time where Rei was able to discuss everything with Kyouju and Max.

Dinner is time where Rei felt those ruby eyes often glued on him.

"Thank's for the meal." With that, Kai finished his dinner, making Takao's eyes widened in surprise. "Finished already?! That's quick!"

"It's because Kai didn't have another bowl like you did, Takao." Rei chuckled. Kai rose up to his feet, muttering something under his breath and walked out. Takao just shook his head. "I doubt he understands how delicious your cooking is, Rei."

"Just because he didn't have another bowl doesn't mean he doesn't like Rei's cooking, Takao," Kyouju shrugged. Rei smiled and rose to his feet. Once again, Takao's eyes widened. "You've finished, too?!"

"Yeah, I'm full. Max, don't forget to wash the dishes later. It's your turn tonight." Rei waved his hand and walked out of the dining room.

He knew exactly where Kai was.

He walked down to the frontyard and saw Kai standing beside the fish pool. Rei smiled. He closed the distance between Kai and himself, and stood beside Kai. That was when Kai snapped back into reality and realized that Rei was beside him.

"Hey, Kai.."

"Hn."

"What are you thinking about?"

"…Lots of things."

"It's getting cold outside, don't you want to go inside?"

"No."

Rei shrugged, staring at his boyfriend. Kai only wore a shirt and his usual blue pants, he didn't even wearing his scarf!

Sighing, Rei untied his braided hair and walked behind Kai. His hands encircled Kai's neck, embraced him firmly, positioning himself so that his hair covered both of them. Feeling the warmth, Kai closed his eyes and his fingers touched Rei's hands which was hanging on his chest.

"Rei.."

"Yeah?"

"If we go inside… will you still hold me like this? Even if it's warm inside?"

"..Don't be silly. I will if you want me to."

Kai smiled.

"Let's go inside, then. It's freezing here."

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Sometimes, Kai afraid to close his eyes and go to sleep at night, because some nightmares about his past were still haunting him.

Usually, every time those nightmares came, he always had Rei on his side, having Rei assured him that everything's over and everything would be all right, having himself clutching on Rei until the fear gone and drifted into a peaceful sleep in Rei's embrace..

Not like tonight..

When Rei hugged him tightly, crying so hard until Kai was scared that Rei didn't even breath..

"Rei.."

Rei hiccupped, continuing his cry. Kai took a deep breath, and then started to stroke Rei's back. "Rei… It's okay.."

"..you..alive..I…you..dead.."

"It's just a dream."

"..b-but..it..it's…I.. You.. Kai…"

"I'm here." Kai mumbled against Rei's ear. "It's alright. It's just a dream. You're okay. I'm okay. Everything's okay."

Slowly but sure, Rei stopped crying, but still clutching on Kai. He looked guiltily straight into Kai's tired eyes.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered. "For waking you up."

Kai shrugged. "Rei.. it's not your fault. In fact, having a nightmare is not a fault."

Rei shook his head. He bit his lips, his body shivering slightly. Kai knew it was his attempt to get rid of that nightmare's shadow.

"What happened, Rei?"

"I.." Rei bit his lips. "..I.. you.. dead.. I.. killed you.. sort of.. I thought you.. were.."

"Ssh..calm down.." Kai stroked his hair. "It's okay. Now, tell me your dream, from the very beginning."

Rei looked at his boyfriend, and nodded.

"It was.. I was fighting Boris.. no.. not with Beyblade.. simply fighting.. with sword.. and then I slashed him.. and..and…" tears ran down along his cheek. "He.. he t-turned.. into y-you..and.. you.. d-dead.. I.. I c-called you many t-times.. b-but you.. didn't ans-answer.."

He broke into cry again. Kai softly wiped away the tears from those phoenix eyes. His strong arms embraced Rei like a child. Rei buried his face on Kai's chest.

"It's okay.." Kai didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to assure Rei like Rei usually did to him.. he had no idea what to say so Rei could go to sleep peacefully again..

So, instead of trying to say something, he simply embraced Rei tightly and stroke Rei's hair rhythmically, silently telling Rei that everything would be okay, even though he didn't sure if Rei would understand his –without –words –action.

And a minute later, Kai realized that Rei made no move, nor sound. He looked at his precious neko-jin, and smiled.

Rei had already fallen asleep.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

That's what happens if I just wanna write a fic without having any idea at all. Sorry if that was bad.. I'll try again next time..

Anyway,, please review!! Feel free to be angry at my bad story, and just correct my English if you find anything wrong. Yep, that's all.

Thank you very much for reading my story!!


End file.
